Sherlock Holmes (RDJ Version)
by darkwinter317
Summary: Sarah Holmes, or also called Sherlock Holmes in the public, and her crime-solving partner, Dr. Gillian Watson, has now put Lord Blackwood behind bars, and is to be hung. But, the game is afoot when Blackwood has risen from the grave, and has caused a riot in the streets of London, Sarah and Gillian must find him to stop all his magic schemes from coming true.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I sadly do not own anything about the Sherlock Holmes (RDJ) movie (2009), or the plot. I just thought it would be fun if my friends and I were in place of the main characters. Everything, except for Gillian, Sarah, and Lydia, belongs to "Legendary" and "Warners Brothers"

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a dark and cloudy night, when it had stopped raining just that afternoon. The streets were covered with dirty puddles of water, and the ground was soaked through, making it a dark sand color. The streets seemed to be peaceful that night after the morning rustle, the chatter amongst the streets, and the people shouting continuously. But, not a moment later, was there a riot of horses neighing, and the sound of carriage wheels spinning over the streets. Inside the carriage, was the Scotland Yard Police, and the Inspector, Lydia Lestrard, who was 5'11", was gorgeous, had very pretty dark blue eyes, had medium length brown hair that was nicely put back into a pony tail, she was 32 years old, and she was wearing a black skirt, white shirt, black suit jacket, with a black coat, and a hat. Another woman was in the back, that loaded a her gun. She had the looks of a doctor, yet she was beautiful, and with a cane. Her name was Gillian, full name, Gillian H. Watson. She had very dirty blond hair, that went to her hip, but she had put it into a pony tail, she also had an elegant look on her features, marvelous, shining, grey-green eyes, she's 33, but almost 34, and she was 5'9.5". She loves to write about her journeys and cases that she has been on, but her Pen Name was John. She's an intelligent woman, even though she is a doctor. She wore some grey-brown trousers, a brownish vest, and a white shirt, with a grey-brown jacket, and a hat. She only wore men's clothes, when she knows she's going to be doing some dirty work. But not her co-worker, or also known as her 'friend'. Right now, her 'friend' is somewhere else at the moment, which Gillian has no clue where, but she figures that she'll be alright anyway. Meanwhile, in some other street, a dark figure briefly was seen, as it runs as fast as it can. The figure was in the shape of a person though. They turn a corner, climb some stairs, and go over railings, but when they drop off the other side, they roll forward, and land almost sitting down. This 'figure' was Gillian's friend, named Sarah, full name, Sarah W. S. Holmes. But she likes to go by Sherlock when in the public news papers or other things. She was also beautiful, but she was constantly marked up with bruises, or dirt. She had long dark dirty blond hair, almost a really dark brown, but she had it up in a braid, even though, it looked like she climbed out of bed, she had dazzling blue eyes, she was 34, and she's also 5"10". She is a consulting detective, she's crazy smart, she's so observant, but she's not easy to coupe with. She wore some black trousers, a black jacket, that went to the back of her thighs, a dark red-brown vest, a white shirt, and a dark navy blue and black scarf. She has always worn men's clothing, unless it was to something nice. Which was a rarity. Sarah had gotten up, broke the lock that was on a large door, and ran through. She came upon an open door, when she saw someone, with a lantern, coming up. She only took less than five seconds to know what problems he had. Sarah quickly hid behind the door. There, she plotted and pointed out, in her head, on what to do, as a mental image of a fight was played through her mind, in slow motion.

"Head cocked to the left. Partial deafness in ear. First point of attack." She hit his ear so he couldn't hear, and would cause a ringing sound.

"Two. Throat. Paralyze vocal cords. Stop screaming." She hit his throat with her hand.

"Three. Got to be heavy drinker. Floating rib to the liver." She hit the side of his stomach where the liver was located.

"Four. Finally, drag the left leg. Fist the patella." On final stroke, she grabbed his right leg, and punched it right under his knee cap causing it to break.

"Summary prognosis: Conscious in 90 seconds Martial efficacy: quarter of an hour at best. Full faculty of recovery, unlikely." She finished saying in her mind. She then covered her head, by bringing her jacket over her head. When the man came through the door, she waited patiently until the right moment. When he looked around, and didn't see anything, he turned around, which Sarah came at him like a predator to its prey. She hit his ear, chopped his throat, punched his liver, got down to the ground, and grabbed his leg, punching it right under the knee cap. When she did, the man groaned, but just before he fell to the floor, she swiftly gabbed his hat and lantern, and quickly, but quietly, took off down the stairs, swinging the lantern to her left hand. She finally got down below, and went to the ledge to see just about everything below. She quickly took note of everything. Men were standing, just like body guards, over at the side, as they watched what looked like a sacrifice. She looked over, and saw a man with his arms raised, and chanting, as there was a girl, in a white dress, that was shaking uncontrollably, and by, supposed, spirits. There was also another man that came in, and stood there. Just as she was trying to take a closer look at the guy, someone suddenly came up from behind her, and grabbed her shoulder. She twisted around, and hit his hand off her shoulder, and they began to fight. That was, until Gillian came up behind the man, wrapped her arm around his neck, and her other hand to push the back of his head forward. Sarah noticed him struggling, so she held his nose, and covered his mouth. He began to turn a dark shade of red, from the lack of oxygen, and began struggling.

"I like the hat." Gillian whispered

"I just picked it up."

"You remember your revolver?" She asked.

"Oh, knew I'd forgotten something... I thought I'd left the stove on." Sarah said.

"You did." Gillian said. Sarah saw him stop struggling, and his eyes were closed, so she put her hand down, but Gillian was still choking him.

"I think that's quite enough... You're a doctor, after all." Sarah said, as Gillian checked the man's pulse. When there was none, she gently, tried, putting him down. They both stood next to each other, about, when Gillian put out her hand.

"Always nice to see you, Watson." Sarah whispered shaking her hand. They both took of their hats, and Gillian took off her coat as they were watching the scene down below.

"Where is the inspector?" Sarah asked.

"She's getting her troops lined up."

"That could be all day." Sarah said handing Gillian her cane that she laid down. They both then went down the stairs, to the area below. Sarah went around the statue, and put up her hat in front of one of the men's faces, and punched him at the side of the head. Gillian had just walked out casually, which a man saw her, and raised his bat to hit her, but she hit him with her cane, and punched him. The other man then charged at her, and she pushed them, with all her might, to the ground. The one that was getting up, she went up to, and kicked him. But another guy ran up to her, and just as she turned her head, he punched her. The man that was chanting, looked over at another person, who had left when he did. He began to chant even more, and a little faster, which made her reach her hand down, and grabbed a dagger. While Sarah was fighting with a man, another guy picked up a baton, and came at her, which she saw. So she moved out of the way, making him hit her opponent. She then grabbed his baton, and began fighting him too. Gillian, however, became tangled in arms of the men, while she was putting up a fight. One of the men that was holding down her leg, bit her, which she screamed, because it was her bad leg. Suddenly, a man comes walking up, with a gun, and shoots one shot toward Sarah, which she missed, but there was a ringing sensation in her ear since the bullet hit the side of one of the columns. Gillian saw it, and looked immediately at Sarah. But Sarah just looked at the man that tried to shoot her, but she ignored the ringing in her ears. So she forced her baton she had, down on the other, and hit the man again. She finally got his baton, and shoved him toward the man with the gun, who then shot him, but also collided into him. He tried to shoot at Sarah again, but she hit his hand making the gun fall out. Gillian finally got one person off, and she pushed the other man off. She then kicked the guy that was on the floor behind her. Sarah was hitting the man with the batons, as Gillian was kicking, and throwing punches at the two men. The girl in the white dress was now shaking more than ever, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she picked up the dagger. Finally, Gillian had knocked out the man, and Sarah hit guy on both shoulder, and pushed him making him fall. Gillian glanced at Sarah, and then at the man chanting, while pulling out a gun. Sarah looked over, and the girl was raising the dagger above herself. Gillian was about to aim, when someone grabbed her leg. She hit him, and aimed right at the man in the robe. But just as the girl was about to take her own life, Sarah ran, and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing it. Sarah tried to take it out of her grip, as she began to shake uncontrollably. The girl suddenly sat up, while shaking, which caused a mighty wind to blow through the temple, making the fire blow out. The man lowered his arms, and Sarah raised her baton, sweating.

"Sherlock Holmes. And her loyal dog. Tell me, doctor; as a medical person, have you enjoyed my work?"

"Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it." Gillian said angrily. He turned around, and held out his hands, together, as she walked toward him with her cane.

"Watson! Don't!" Sarah shouted, putting her arm out to stop her.

"Observe." Sarah said. And from the man's hands, where he put them together, there was a long, sharp shard of glass that could've killed her.

"How did you see that?" Gillian asked.

"Because I was looking for it." Sarah said, as she broke it with her batons. She then lifted his hood, with it.

"Lord Blackwood!" Gillian exclaimed.

"You seem surprised." The man, Blackwood, said.

"I'd say that the girl deserves our attention more than he." Sarah said.

"Indeed." Gillian said walking past him. But as she did, she swung her cane to the side of his head, hitting him. Sarah just smiled, as she twirled her batons to under her arms. Just as a man, that was on the ground, was going for a gun, Inspector Lydia Lestrard came out with her policemen.

"Oh, I'd leave that alone if I were you, boyo." She said pointing a gun at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Good lad." She said, and kicked him right in the face with the heel of her shoe.

"Impeccable timing, Lestrade. We've one for the doctor, and one for the rope." Sarah said.

"Clarky?" Lydia said.

"Ma'am." Said a policeman that walked up toward Blackwood.

"This woman needs a hospital immediately." Gillian said, after taking her pulse.

"Put her in the back of the maria. Right lads, that's it. Come on." Lydia said.

"If you don't mind." Blackwood said, after he was handcuffed, and was about to be lead out by Clark, who was about to take his arm to lead him away.

"Get him out of my sight." Lydia said, with some anger. Clark was about to grab him, when Blackwood just glanced at him. He walked by himself, accompanied by guards, not daring to touch him.

"And you were supposed to wait for my orders." Lydia said to Sarah.

"If I had, you'd be clearing up a corpse. and chasing a rumor. Besides, the girl's parents hired me, not the Yard. Why they thought you'd require any assistance is beyond me?" Sarah said, as a-matter-o-factly.

"Well, London will breathe a sigh of relief." Lydia said.

"Indeed. Congratulations, Lestrade." Gillian said, after she approached them, from when they took the girl away.

"Bravo, Inspector. Have a cigar." Sarah said, handing Lydia a cigar she had in her pocket.

"Ladies... Cheese!" Said a news photographer, with a camera. All three of them looked at the camera, but after he said 'cheese', Sarah put up her arm, to hide her face. And that same picture was put into the newspaper, the very next day, on the front, that said, "Scotland Yard Catches Killer! Sherlock Holmes Aides Police."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Months soon passed by, and London still had the same day routines as any other day. The ruckus, shouting, talking, sounds of horses's hooves clipping and clopping on the streets. This particular street, was called Baker Street, and a rather, certain, two story apartment, had two, rather well known, people. 221.

"156 over 80. Very good." Gillian said after checking the captain's blood pressure. Gillian was wearing a black skirt, white shirt, with a black jacket.

"My nerves are the best they've been in years, thanks to you. Oh, tell me something: Your new premises... when you moving in?" He asked.

"I should be in within the week. Cavendish Place. And there will be a man of the house too."

"Oh, well that's marvelous."

"Indeed."

Suddenly, there were sharp, loud, bursts, that sounded like shooting. Gillian and the captain had ducked, afraid of whatever it was, that it would hit them. It finally stopped though, after a while.

"Goodness gracious! That was gunfire!" The captain stated, standing up.

"No, no, no, no. Hammer on nail, wasn't it? My colleague's, probably just... putting up a painting. I'll go and check." Gillian said, trying not to worry the poor man. She was about to exit the room.

"Your colleague?"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"She won't be moving with you, will she?" He asked .

"No, she won't." Gillian stated, with some determination in her voice. She came out of the room and met with Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson." Gillian said

"I won't go in there by myself. Not while she's got a gun in her hand!"

"You don't need to go in there at all. Give me the paper."

"What will I do when you leave, Doctor? She'll have the whole house down!"

"She just needs another case, that's all." Gillian said with a small laugh.

"Couldn't you have a longer engagement?" Mrs. Hudson said quickly.

"I smell gunpowder. This is not right you know! Not in a domestic environment." The captain came out and shouted. There was another shot, coming from the other room.

"Thank you, Captain Phillip. Perhaps a nice cup of tea... Same time next week."

"Come on, Captain. It's quieter downstairs." Mrs. Hudson said, taking the man's arm to lead him down the stairs.

"Mrs. Hudson?" She stopped and looked at Gillian, while the captain went on downstairs.

"Bring something to cheer her up." Gillian whispered, pointing to the door. Mrs. Hudson just looked down, and sighed. After she turned around and went downstairs, Gillian then looked at the door, and sighed irritatedly. She turned the knob. At first, it was hard to open, but she finally got in. When she stuck her head through the open door, to the other side, which was dark. She then saw Sarah in the dark, in a chair, with a smoking gun, which she turned down the hammer of.

"Permission to enter the armory." Gillian said sarcastically.

"Granted." Sarah said before she shot at the wall again, which had bullet holes that said 'V.S.'. Gillian then looked around, and squeezed through the door and walked over to the curtains.

"Watson, I am in the process of inventing a device that suppresses the sound of a gunshot." Sarah said, just as Gillian pulled open the curtains, causing Sarah to shield her eyes from the sun.

"It's not working." Gillian said sort of limping over to Sarah.

"Oh."

"Can I see that? You know it's been three months, since your last case?" Gillian said after she set down the pistol, and threw some liquid on the fire, making it go out.

"Gently. Gently, Watson. Be gentle with me." Sarah pleaded. But Gillian pulled the curtains, which made dust fly everywhere.

"Ah!" Sarah yelled, while falling to the ground. Gillian just looked over at Sarah, not caring.

"Don't you think it's time you found another one." She asked while looking at the newspaper.

"I can't but, agree. My mind is in a terrible condition, give me problems, give me work. The sooner the better." Sarah crawled over to Gillian.

"Paper." Gillian said handing her the paper

"Thank you."

"Let's see then. There's a letter here, from... Mrs. Ramsay, of Queenspark. Her husband's disappeared." Gillian said looking a letters.

"He's in Belgium, with the scullery maid." Sarah said, solving the case already.

"Is it November?" She asked.

"Yes, Holmes." Gillian said with a hint of sadness. This was her birthday month, and her birthday already passed. But she was used to the fact that Sarah wasn't there when she had something going on. Sarah looked up from the paper, with a very confused look on her face.

"What?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Lady Rathford reports... Oh. Her emerald bracelet has disappeared."

"An insurance swindle. Lord Rathford likes fast women and slow ponies. Oh, I see you're the attending physician, at Blackwood's hanging." Sarah stated, changing the subject, since these cases were boring.

"Yes. It was our last case together and I wanted to see it through to the end." Gillian said. There was a moment of silence, until Gillian cleared her throat. Mrs. Hudson then came in.

"A Mr. Louis-"

"There's only one case, that intrigues me at present. The Curious Case of Mrs. Hudson. The absentee landlady. I've been studying her comings and goings and they appear most... Sinister." Sarah said while staring at her.

"Tea, Miss Holmes?" She asked.

"Is it poisoned, 'Nanny'?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"There's enough of that in you already." She said setting the tray down and starting to remove the cups and tea from it.

"Don't touch. Everything is in it's proper place. As per usual, 'Nanny'." She got up, and turned around, when she saw Gladstone, a bull dog, lying on the ground.

"Oh, she's killed the dog... again." She said, leaving.

"What have you done to, Gladstone now?" Gillian said getting up and going over to her dog, checking his pulse.

"I was simply testing a new anaesthetic. He doesn't mind." Sarah said standing, while smiling a bit. Gillian slammed her hand on the table next to her, and got up, turning toward Sarah.

"Holmes, as your doctor-"

"He'll be straight as a trivet in no time."

"As your friend!.." She yelled holding her hand in a fist, and eyes closed, trying to keep in her anger. Sarah just turned around and sat down.

"You've been in this room for two weeks. I insist, you have to get out."

"There's nothing of interest. For me. Out there. On Earth. At all." Sarah said.

"So, you're free this evening?" Gillian asked.

"Absolutely."

"Dinner?"

"Wonderful."

"The Royal?"

"My favorite."

"Arron's coming." Gillian finished, while walking toward the door. Sarah looked over with a look of shock on her face. She had to get out of this.

"Not available."

"You're meeting him, Holmes!" Gillian yelled. Sarah just looked away toward her small desk ashamed.

"Has he proposed yet?" She asked.

"No, he said he said he hasn't found the right ring."

"Well, then it's not official."

"It's happening, whether you like it or not. 8:30, the Royal. Wear a dress." Gillian said walking out of the room.

"You wear a dress." Sarah spoke back, mocking her.


End file.
